ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Switching Bodies
'Switching Bodies '''is the 25th double-lenger episode in Season 1 in ''Wreck-It Ralph: The Series. Plot Vanellope and Felix Switch Bodies. Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Mindy Kaling as Taffyta Muttonfudge * Katie Lowes as Candlehead * Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter * Raymond S. Persi as Gene * Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun Transcript * Vanellope (In Felix's body): Ralph, Felix, Ralph and Felix I'm in your game where are you two at. * Vanellope (In Felix's body): I know your around here somewhere Ralph and Felix. * Ralph: Felix! * Vanellope (In Felix's body): Ralph! * Ralph: Look Felix, our game will play and the Arcade will be open in 5 in minutes. * Vanellope (In Felix's body): But Ralph It's me Vanellope I'm not Felix. * Ralph: What no, no your not Vanellope, Felix stop playing game it's is not halloween. * Vanellope (In Felix's body): But, but It's not my game I'm Vanellope. * Ralph: Look and later I want some Pizza look I'm on the cupboard with Mario and Sonic. * Vanellope (In Felix's body): Ralph your the best can I some Pizza. Please * Ralph: I know, I just love pizza * Vanellope (In Felix's body): Oh, can I be in the cupboard with you Ralph. * Ralph: Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, sure you can Felix you can be in the cupboard with me * Vanellope (In Felix's Body): Felix!, but! but! but, BUT It's me Vanellope your best friend. * Ralph: No, stop playing games Felix just go a had fix the building, and I'll go and relax. * Vanellope (In Felix's body): why is Ralph calling me Felix, What a minute what, the heck * Vanellope (In Felix's body): Oh, my gosh oh my gosh , Ahhhhhhhhh, I'm Felix, I have his big nose and I have his hat and these gloves and his magic hammer, It's have to be a dream I have got to wake myself up. * Vanellope (In Felix's body): Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, ow, oh, that hurt that hurt , oh, deer wait, a minute I'm in Felix's body than that means? * Felix (In Vanellope's body): Oh, my land It's morning time and it's game time and now I have to do some things to get everyone up ... * Felix (In Vanellope body): What why I'm in Vanellope's bed , it is weird eww, what why do I smell like candy inside of me and why do I feel like a little girl and why do I need to go in a go kart, Wait a minute hold on. * Felix (In Vanellope's Body): Ahhhhhhhhh, OH MY LAND WHAT THE HECK IS THIS, I'M VANELLOPE, WHAT In the world HOW DID THIS HAPPENED, HOW DID THIS HAPPENED, OH, DEER, Vanellope, knew how this happened oh she got to, know Vanellope * Felix (In Vanellooe Body): Vanellope! * Vanellope (In Felix's Body): Felix! * Felix (In Vanellope's Body): What did you do! Category:Episodes Category:Wreck-It Ralph